Water Prophecy
by Lightningfeet
Summary: Waterpaw is a normal apprentice. She does all the normal apprentice things, but why is Moonclan interested in her?
1. Allegiances

**Sorry I didn't put this at the begging. I forgot. Please don't claw me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. Oh man!**

****

**Allegiances**

**_Grassclan_**

Leader: Bluemoon- blue gray tom

Deputy: Jadeeyes- brown shecat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Autumnberry- reddish brown shecat

Warriors: Silvernose- black shecat with a silver muzzle

Pantherpelt- black tom with yellow eyes

Iceywind- white shecat with pale blue eyes

Glacierfur- white shecat with bright blue eyes

Rowenpelt- brown shecat with gold eyes

Spottedpebble- brown shecat with small white spots on her back

Ravenwing- black tom

Birdfeather- gray shecat with white legs

Apprentices: Waterpaw- blue gray shecat

Kindlepaw- dark brown tom with one black paw

Rainpaw- blue gray tom

Snowpaw- white shecat with bright green eyes

Queens: Sunrise- yellow shecat with rusty paws

Kit: Nightkit- black shecat with orange back paws

Elders: Frostpool- white shecat with bluegray paws

Ringedpelt- black tom with brown rings over his whole body

**_Nightclan_**

Leader: Blackmoonk- black tom

Deputy: Ravenflight- black tom

Medicine Cat: Blacknight- black shecat

Warriors: Darkpelt- black tom

Bloodfoot- black tom with one red foot

Nightshade- black shecat with peircing blue eyes

Shadowfur- black shecat

Stormpelt- black shecat with dark gray paws

Clawface- black tom

Shadepelt- balck shecat

Furrytail- fluffy black tom

Crowwing- black tom

Brightsun- white shecat with yellow muzzle

Apprentices: Eaglepaw- black tom with no fur on his ears

Darknesspaw- black shecat

Wirepaw- dark gray, almost black, tom

Burntpaw- black shecat

Queens: Frosteddarkness- black shecat with one white speckled paw

Kit: Darkkit- black shecat

Elders: Leafpuddle- muddy dark brown tom with black spots

**_Sunclan_**

Leader: Brightmoon- yellow tom with one white paw

Deputy: Hollybush- reddish brown shecat a busy tail

Medicine Cat: Littlewhisper- brown tom that speaks very softly

Warriors: Windstorm- brown shecat with creamy white swirls of fur

Spiritpelt- bright yellow shecat

Leaffur- brown and orange tabby tom

Treetail- brown tom with a long tail

Whiteberry- white shecat with a mask the color of a holly berry

Lightningfeet- black shecat with gold feet

Thunderheart- black tom with a gold chest

Apprentices: Yellowpaw- gold tom

Branchpaw- brown shecat

Fishpaw- gray shecat

Riverpaw- gray tom with silver stripes

Queens: Paddlefeet- brown shecat the swims unusally fast

Kits: Frogkit- brown tom

Patchkit- black shecat with gold spots

Elders: Oceanpelt- gray shecat

**_Skyclan_**

Leader: Cloudmoon- white shecat

Deputy: Birdwing- gray shecat

Medicine Cat: Horsetail- brown tom

Warriors: Goldfur- gold shecat

Brightfur- gold shecat

Lightningfur- gold tom

Blackheart- gold shecat with a black chest

Redfur- reddish brown tom

Brownfur- brown tom

Tinyfeet- brown tom with small feet

Ringhead- brown tom with a ring of white fur on the top of his head

Apprentices: Runningpaw- brown shecat

Fallingpaw- black shecat with gray patches and long fur that drags the ground

Tigerpaw- balck and orange tom

Queens: Sunfire- Orange and tan shecat

Kits: Firekit- dark orange shecat

Starkit- black shecat with tiny white speckels

Elders: Rainstorm- gray and black tom


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors! I wish I did, but I don't!**

**Hey everybody this is something I'm trying out! I hope you like it!**

_Prologue_

It was a pitch black night and all was quiet at the Grassclan camp. No one there was aware of what was to come.

Meanwhile in a stary clearing a coal black tom and a silver shecat with eyes that shone like stars were talking of the future.

"I shall tell the medicine cat" argued the shecat, "the apprentice might not understand."

"No" said the tom. "You know she is the only one to carry the weight of the prophecy."

"So what is the phrophecy?" questioned the shecat.

"Snow and wind will combine. An icey chill shall grip the forest. only water will be able to wash it away." the coal black tom replied ominously.

When two finally finished dicussing what to do the silver shecat replied "I will deliver the message", meowed the shecat softly.

Then both cats faded into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 1

"Waterpaw, wake up!" hissed Jadeeyes, "I said wake up!"

"What now" wondered Waterpaw outloud

"It's nearly sunhigh your going on patroll and you haven't done anything today" Jadeeyes hissed harshly

Waterpaw had a rough night. She dreamed she was at the gathering tree and her mother Silverfur and the former deputy,Coalpelt, were speaking with her about a strange prophecy.

"I think I need to talk to Autumnberry" meowed Waterpaw softly.

"You can talk the medicine cat after you get back from patroll now MOVE!" Jadeeyes hissed. She was getting fed up with the sleepy apprentice.

"I'm going I'm going" replied Waterpaw.

The patrol was uneventful but, when they return to camp they got another surprise. Bluemoon their leader had called a meeting.

Snowkit the most annoying thing in Grassclan was about to be apprenticed. Needless to say all the cats were hoping they didn't get the bright white kit as their apprentice.

Crystalrock, Snowkit's mom, sat close to the front of the group beaming with pride. Snowkit sat beside her anxious to get her new name.

"Snowkit please step forward" meowed Bluemoon.

Well, Snowkit didn't step she charged. Snowkit then lost her footing. The poor kit knock over the deputy, Jadeeyes, and the medicine cat, Autumnberry. The whole clan burst and to uncontrollable laughter.

Snowkit sniffuled, but none of her fellow clanmates seemed like they were going to help. That was until a dark brown tom with one black paw step forward. It was Kindlepaw, Snowkit had a huge crush on him.

Kindlepaw conforted the kit until the clan calmed down. Then the ceremony got back on the road (or thunderpath).

Bluemoon continued, "I call on my warrior ancestors to look down on this kit, she will be known as Snowpaw until she is given her warrior name"

"Silvernose", called Bluemoon, "You will mentor Snowpaw"

Silvernose and Snowpaw touched noses and then the meeting was over. 


	4. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter hope you like! I'm going to try to make it longer!

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors! I know I hate it to!

Waterpaw padded toward Autumnberry's den. She really needed to talk to her about that strange dream. What did her mother and former deputy mean.

"Autumnberry are you in here" called Waterpaw, "but no one answered".

'She must be out collecting herbs' she thought

Suddenly a shrill yowl broke out in the clearing. It was Rainpaw, Autumnberry's apprentice. The poor tom was dragging something with him. It was the motionless body of Autumnberry. 

All the cats looked on in shock as the little blue gray tom feel over. There was blood coming out of a deep cut in his side. Spottedpebble, the apprentices mother, rush over to her motionless son.

Bluemoon carefully approached the scene. He bent his blue gray head to sniff the bodies. Spottedpebble already knew what was coming.

"Neither are alive" Bluemoon said sadly

Gasps came from all of the cats that were gathered.

"What will we do" wishpered Sunrise. She protectively wraped her tail around her only kit.

Frostpool, the oldest elder, replied " It's an omen Moonclan is dipleased with us"j

Meanwhile...

A black tom let an amusing purr rise in his throat. He had done well Blackmoon would be pleased.  
The tom rushed back to the camp.

"Is the trap set young one?", question Blackmoon.

"Yes I killed both the medicine cat and the apprentice" repied the tom quietly.

Blacknight slipped silently into her den greif struck. She told them no good would come of it but they didn't listen now it was her turn. Yes she had an apprentice, but she had only been training him for a moon. 'Oh well' she thought mabey they'll make it. With that she snuck out of camp and headed for Grassclan terriotory

The next day Blacknight finally came to the camp. As she made her way through the thorn tunnel that led inside a black tom let out a warning cry.

Bluemoon stepped out of his den to greet the new comer. "Why are you here Blacknight", growled the majestic leader.

"I know who caused this horrific scene" replied the medicine cat softly. " One of our warriors was sent by Blackmoon to do this, I told them not to but they didn't listen.", she continued," So I recived a message saying I was to come here and leave my own clan, I beg you to accept me." "The Nightclan doesn't deserve a medicine cat if they take away someone elses." conclued Blacknight.

"I will in that case think about what you have said, but in the meanwhile Pantherpelt and Rowenpelt shall show you the medicine cat den and wait with you until I have decided" said Bluemoon respectfully.

"In the mean while I want my senoir warriors in my den there is much to discuss." concluded the leader.

"Where is she" thought Darknesspaw frantically. "How could she just leave me to tend to the clan all by myself."

"Darknesspaw get over here Blackmoon needs to speak with you now" yowled Ravenflight.

Darknesspaw gulped, no one ever got a speck of good news when they went to see Blackmoon, and some just didn't come back at all.

"Hello Darknesspaw" the leader greeted, " would you happen to know where your mentor is cause no one else seems to"

"No I can't find her replied the shecat" in a scared meow.

"Then you are the medicine cat now and I shall hold your ceromony right now." Then tom flicked his tail for everyone to be dismissed.

It was a couple days later. Bluemoon had welcomed Blacknight as medicine cat and Darknesspaw, now Darknesspelt, had been accept by her clan.

Also, it was the night of halfmoon and the medicine cats were preparing to go to Moonlake to speak with their warrior ancestors.

Blacknight, the surprised Darknesspelt, Hollybush, and Horsetail sat quietly on the edge of the lake. The water glistened in the moonlight.  
All at once they heard voices. Then four stary cats appeared in front of them.

"I am Birdnest and this is Blackhawk, Mousefur, and Windsong" replied the wiry brown tom.

"And we have a very important message for you!"

Ha Ha Ha! Clifie!

Well what did you think! Please review! 


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors and most likely never will.**

**A special thanks to amber-emerald-ss who was the only reviewer for the last chapter.  
After this one I expect at least 3 reviews from different people or I will refuse to update.**

It seemed like all the mysterious moonclan cats spoke at once. "You must respect the intentions of the bird and the leaf" they mewed. And with that they were gone.

'That was strange' thought Darknesspelt to herself.

"Well we better get going you never know what can happen while we're away" meowed Littlewhisper.

When Blacknight arrived at the Grassclan camp it was pure termoil. The whole camp was in a battle.  
Then she saw what was causing it. Blackmoon had come to destroy her adoptive clan.

Blacknight rushed all over helping the injured cats and even in the fighting, but it was no use they were losing.

She saw Waterpaw fighting Wirepaw and she went to help. Together they drove the apprentice out of camp.

"Waterpaw"meowed Blacknight forcefully, "go get help from Sunclan and hurry"

With that Waterpaw charged out of camp. It seemed to take forever to reach the Sunclan camp, but she finally made it. Luckly she met a patrol which consisted of the two cats who where her friends, Windstorm and Spiritpelt. They took the apprentice back to camp and the group sat down with Brightmoon to dicuss the problem.

After they finished discusing Waterpaw meowed aurgently "Please come Nightclan will destroy us!"

"I will come let me gather my warriors" meowed Brightmoon.

"Hollybush, Windstorm, Spiritpelt, Treetail, Yellowpaw, Branchpaw, and Lightningfeet we are going to support the Grassclan" Brightmoon yowled. And with that the patrol left camp racing toward the Grassclan camp.

They arrived just in time. All the Sunclan warriors jump into battle. The site of help scared most of the Nightclan warriors away, but a few stayed and fought beside their leader.

The Sunclan and Grassclan surrounded Blackmoon. While the others where sent to take care of the other Nightclan warriors Brightmoon and Bluemoon jump on the black tom.

"You're a traitor to the warrior code" hissed Bluemoon, " You've taken to many lives so it's now your turn."

"We know this is your last life" meowed Brightmoon harshly.

"Fine kill me Ravenflight will just take over and he will rule this forest." laughed Blackmoon.

"Ravenflight is dead" said Brightmoon.

"NO" wispered Blackmoon, Ravenflight was his strong son how could he be dead.

"You better appiont another one while you are still breathing" hissed Bluemoon.

"I say this before the spirt of Ravenflight his sister Nightshade shall be the new deputy of Nightclan." Yowled Blacknight.

Nightshade sounded her acceptance.

And with that Bluemoon delivered the death blow and Blackmoon drew his final breath.

All the remaining Nightclan cats rushed out of the camp.

**Well I know it's short but I guess if you want it longer reviews will be needed.  
When you review tell what should happen next and I need 5 names for kits (Birdfeather's kits).**


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors and probally NEVER will!**

**Well only 2 different people reviewed so this is going to be pretty short. Remember the more reviews the longer the chapter will be!**

**_Again thanks to amber-emerald-ss and Littlewhisker who reviewed. This chapter is for you guys._**

It had been a moon since the Nightclan's attack, and Darknight was busier than ever.

"Bluemoon may I speak with you" meowed Blacknight into the leaders den.

"Yes please do" answer her leaders voice from inside the den.

"This isn't easy for me to say", began the medicine cat, "but the truth is I'm getting old, and I need someone to carry on after me."

"I thought you would be saying something Blacknight" Bluemoon meowed, "Nightkit has reached her sixth moon and is ready to be apprenticed and I have noticed how much she's been helping you."

"Yes, she is a great cat for the job" agreed Blacknight.

"I will speak to her and the ceremony shall be tomorrow at sunhigh." concluded Bluemoon. Then the leader flicked her tail indicating the medicine cat was dismissed.

Meanwhile...

Birdfeather could hardley contain her anticipation. Her brain told her this was wrong, but her heart told her go.

"Leaffur, Leaffur are you here?" Birdfeather meowed quitley.

"Yes my beloved what was so urgent that you had to see me now" question the brown tom.

"I'm having your kits" meowed the pretty shecat.

"But, But it can never work" exclaimed Leaffur.

"That's why I'm going with you. With you is where my heart lies" Birdfeather replied.

Leaffur thought about this for some time then he finally gave his response.

"We will talk to Brightmoon he will decide" the tom said finally.

Then a bird and a leaf went off toward Sunclan territory with the hope of exceptance.

**Ha Ha Ha I told you it would be short! So review if you know what's good for you!**

**Also Waterpaw, Kindlepaw (Grassclan), Wirepaw, Burntpaw,(Nightclan), Fishpaw, Branchpaw (Sunclan), and Tigerpaw (Skyclan) need Warriors names so if you have any thoughts at all please include them in your reviews!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ok here I go againg. I DON'T and will NOT own Warriors EVER!**

**This chapter is going to be from Birdfeather's point of view mostly. So as you have already guessed it's going to be very very short.**

I padded along beside my mate. We matched our steps paw to paw. In my heart I knew this was where I belong.

When we came upon the Sunclan camp we were meet by two huge toms one was brown and the other was black with a distinctive gold chest.

"Well, Well, Well" meowed the first tom, "what have we here?"

"Back off Treetail" Leaffur meowed as he step in front of me in a defensive stance.

"Fine but your going straight to Brightmoon" Treetail said not totally broken.

I quickly snapped "That's was where we were heading in the first place you mouse brained tom. Now get out of our way!"

With that the two toms stepped aside and Leaffur lead me across camp to Brightmoon's den.

"Enter" Brightmoon meowed.

"Ah, Leaffur I knew you would show up with her and my answer is no." Brightmoon said with a slight hiss.

"Well if she can't stay then I'm going as well" my mate said defending me.

"Very well leave after sunset today you will be treated as any enemy would!" hissed Brightmoon.

And with my mate at my side we head toward Grassclan camp.

My thoughts were heavy and I didn't know if I should say anything or not. I had told him I was carrying his kits and you could tell they where there but what he didn't know was that they could come at any time.

Right as was saw the entrance of the camp come into view it started. The kits were coming!

"Hurry the kits are here" I yowled to my mate.

Leaffur wasted no time fetching Blacknight and everything went smoothly from there.

I ended up having three very healthy beautiful kits. The first was a bluegray shecat, Bluekit, the second a brown tom, Wildkit, and last was a snow white kit, Blizzardkit.

**Well that's all for now! I know I only have 3 kits and not 5 but i have something in store for you just keep reading and see. Review plz.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but I do have 10 cats at my house!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'll try to make this as long as possible.**

Waterpaw walked out of camp. She took in a deep breath to take in the smells of plains.

Jadeyes, Pantherpelt, and Kindlepaw followed.

"Your will hunt today and bring back a much as you can then we'll talk about a warrior cermony for both of you." meowed Jadeyes.

"Really!" yowled Kindlepaw over excited.

"Yes we think your ready" meowed Kindlepaw's mentor Pantherpelt.

" Just know that we'll be watching you closely" Jadeyes meowed warningly.

Waterpaw took of toward the stream. Suddenly she heard a screech of pain, it came from a clump of reeds that grew by the streem.

Waterpaw step forward caustiously. She found a black and brown rouge shecat giving birth to her kits.

"What is your name?" Waterpaw questioned.

The shecat turned to face her. "My name is Chocolate" meowed the shecat.

Choclate was fading fast and Waterpaw was thinking about what she should do, but Chocolate interupted her thoughts.

"Please take my kits to a good home" quietly meowed the shecat. Then she drew her last breath.

Two tiny kits laid beside their mother one reddish brown the other looked exactly the same but a short stubby tail.

Waterpaw took the kits back to camp without even hunting.

"Where's the freshkill Waterpaw" meowed Bluemoon.

"I didn't get to catch any instead a dying rouge gave me her new born kits" she replied setting both of the kits in front of the leader.

"I see then I guess we shall keep them then. I'll hold the meeting right away." Bluemoon said.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath the Gatheringtree for a clan meeting." yowled Bluemoon.

"Many things have happened in the past few days" the leader continuded, "Leaffur has joined our clan, Birdfeather gave birth to three health kits, and Nightpaw is the new medicine cat apprentice."

"However something else has happen! When our apprentice Waterpaw was out hunting she came upon a dieing shecat with kits." Bluemoon said.

"That shecat has given us her only two kits" she continued "Birdfeather can you manage two more?" she questioned.

"With honor Bluemoon" the queen replied.

"Then I shall now give them their names. The biggest kit shall be called Applekit, becuase of her reddish brown fur. The second is going to be called Small kit,  
because of its bobbed tail" Bluemoon said.

"Also we have two apprentices that will join the ranks of our warriros Kindlepaw and Waterpaw please step forward" the leader commanded.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life"

"I do" replied the apprentices.

"Then I here by give you your warrior names. Kindlepaw from this day forward you will be know as Kindlepelt. You have strength and courage use it well. Waterpaw your name will be Waterdrop the clan honors your cleverness." Bluemoon meowed.

"Applekit, Smallkit, Kindlepelt, Waterdrop" the whole clan chanted.

It was a few day after the warrior cermony for Waterdrop and Kindlepelt that Snowpaw was to be getting her name.

"Hey Kindlepelt how's it going" Iceywind said approaching the tom.

"Nothing much" he replied.

"So I here Snowpaw's ceromony is today. You must be happy" meowed the shecat.

"Well, yes" Kindlepelt said.

"You really like eachother the whole clan can see that" snickered Iceywind.

"What no, no you've been mistaken!" Kindlepelt replied trying to cover up the truth.

"What ever" Iceywind meowed and walked off.

'Mabey I do like her she's sweet and pretty a great hunter what's not to like' the tom thought.

Then he heard Bluemoon calling a gathering and he went to take his place in the crowd.

"Snowpaw do you promise to up hold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" the leader questioned.

"I do" the white shecat replied.

"Then from this day forth you will be known as Snowcloud the clan honors your asertiveness and how you've learned to controll your excitedness." Bluemoon ended.

It was halfmoon and Blacknight stood by Moonlake waiting for the others to arrive. A rustle in the bushes altered her to an approaching cat.  
Darknesspelt stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Darknesspelt it's great to see you again how's the clan?" Blacknight greeted her former apprentice.

"Not good you left before telling what could cure whitecough now I've lost Leafpuddle, Darkkit, Eaglepaw, and Shadepelt." the dark cat answered.

"That doesn't sound like whitecough maybe it's...

**Cliff hanger hehehehehehehehehehehe!**

**Well plz review i know it isn't long oh well.**

**I need 5 rouge cat names!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors!**

**Also I don't think I had any reviews on the last chapter execpt from people on msn telling me to write more so I believe this is going to be short.**

"It sounds like something that hit the clan before you were born Darknesspelt. I remember it well though. I was just an apprentice to Shaddedspot the medicine cat. I saw death and destruction of the clan. The elders who lived through it died and no one knows anything but me."

"What causes it?" questioned Darknesspelt.

"One word", replied Blacknight, "Twolegs!"

"But how?" ask the shecat in a scared meow.

"Have any of your apprentices brought back strange freshkill" Blacknight questioned.

"Yea Eaglepaw brought back a strange meat before he past into moonclan" meowed Darkness pelt shakingly.

"Just as I thought. That meat was tainted with a poison" hissed Blacknight

"What can I do about it?" pleaded Darknesspelt like a kit.

"I don't know" replied Blacknight heartbroken, "maybe Shaddedspot will tell you tonight".

"I hope so" replied the shecat.

Waterdrop, Kindlepelt, and Snowcloud raced out of camp they where on hunting patrol till sunhigh.

"You can't catch me Kindlepelt" Snowcloud yowled from a tree stump across the clearing.

"Want to make that a bet" replied the tom cooly.

"Yes I do first one to Big Tree wins the loser has to clean the others bedding for a moon." replied the shecat with a smirk.

"Your behaving like kits" Waterdrop meowed irritably.

"ok on my count" yowled Snowcloud, "go!"

The two cats raced each other the whole way neither of them gaining the lead.

"Who won Waterdrop" question Kindlepelt.

"Neither it was a tie" replied the gray shecat.

"Let's get to the prey catching now please" she added.

"Fine by me" said Snowcloud.

"Oh, and Kindlepelt" she wispered, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it" tom asked

"I going to have kits!" exclaimed Snowcloud with pride.

"Really that's great!" Kindlepelt replied beaming with pride.

"Well we better start hunting or Waterdrop will have both of our tails" Snowcloud moewed.

Then the two mates went off into the forest to hunt for prey.

**Ok that's the story so as you can guess I need more kit names so if you have any ideas include them in the review.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Snowcloud was laying in the nursury with her kits at her side. It had been a moon since she had told Kindlepelt about them being his.

"Hey, Snowcloud are you in there" called the voice of Ravenwing. He had become a very good friend lately.

"Yes, I'm in here" Snowcloud answered.

Ravenwing and Waterdrop came in the nursey and sat down. Snowcloud was wondering why the sounded so sad, were they holding something back.

"Look we need to tell you something" Ravenwing meowed as if reading her mind.

"Kindlepelt's dead" Waterdrop continued.

"What!" exclaimed Snowcloud, " how did it happen?"

"He was hunting by the river, you know how swollen it is with water right now, and he fell in we couldn't get him out" Ravenwing finished.

"But what about the kits what about me" Snowcloud meowed frantically.

Waterdrop placed the tip of her tail on Snowcloud's muzzle trying to calm her. "He hunts with moonclan now"

"The body" Snowcloud questioned.

"We couldn't find it" Ravenwing answered.

"Ok will you stay here tonight Ravenwing" Snowcloud questioned.

"I will" the black tom replied.

"Thank you" the white queen meowed.

With that Snowcloud drifted off into sleep where she met her mate again.

"Kindlepelt is that you" Snowcloud questioned surprised.

"Yes and someone else is here to" the tom replied. A gray shecat came out of the bushes. It was Waterdrop.

"Look Snowcloud we have a warning for you" the two cats meowed.

"What is it?" questioned Snowcloud.

"Don't trust ice nothing good will come of it" replied with Waterdrop. The gray shecat disappear leaving the pair alone.

"Why, why did you have to leave me?" Snowcloud cryed.

"It was moonclans will" Kindlepelt replied, "Our kits carry your spirit they will be strong"

"You didn't even get to hear the names I came up with" the she meowed.

"Then tell me now" her mate replied.

"Well, ok"

"The one that looks like you is Brackenkit, the white one is Frostkit, the blue one is Berrykit, the dusty one is Cougarkit, and the calico is Flowerkit" the queen meowed.

"I will be watching over you and I will always love you" Kindlepelt replied, and then disappeared into the night.

Snowcloud woke up and noticed Ravenwing had kept his word and stayed the night. Little Cougarkit was laying right beside him to.

"Oh Kindlepelt what will I do with out you" Snowcloud wishpered.


	11. Updated Grassclan!

**So I know this is weird but I don't want confusion so this is the up dated allegiances page for Grassclan!**

**Leader-** Bluemoon- blue gray tom

**Deputy-** Jadeeyes- brown tourtiseshell shecat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat-** Blacknight- black shecat

**Apprentice-** Nightpaw; daughter of Sunrise

**Warriors-**

Silvernose- black shecat with a silver muzzle

Pantherpelt- black tom with yellow eyes

Iceywind- white shecat with green eyes

Glacierfur- white shecat with blue eyes

Rowenpelt- brown shecat with gold eyes

Spottedpebble- brown shecat with small white spots

Ravenwing- black tom

Leaffur- brown tom; formerly Sunclan

Sunrise- yellow shecat with orange paws

Waterdrop- blue gray shecat

**Apprentices-**

Nightkit- black shecat with orange back paws

**Queens-**

Birdfeather- gray shecat with white legs and paws; mate Leaffur

**Kits-** Blizzardkit, Bluekit, Wildkit, Applekit, and Smallkit

Snowcloud- white shecat with bright blue eyes

** Kits-** Brackenkit, Frostkit, Berrykit, Cougarkit, and Flowerkit

**Elders-**

Frostpool- white shecat with bluegray paws

Ringedpelt- black tom with brown rings over his whole body

**

* * *

**ok so here it is R&R tell me if i forgot something! 


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It had been six moons since Kindlepelt went to walk with moonclan. Now his kits were ready to recieve their apprentice names.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey join here beneath Gatheringtree for clan meeting" youwled Bluemoon "As all of you know we have 10 kits to apprentice. So I shall begin"

The kits all stepped forward.

"By the power invested in me by Moonclan I give you your apprentice names. From now on you will be known as Blizzardpaw, Bluepaw, Wildpaw, Applepaw, Smallpaw, Brackenpaw, Frostpaw, Berrypaw, Cougarpaw, and Flowerpaw"

"Now for mentors Silvernose will mentor Blizzardpaw, Pantherpelt Bluepaw, Iceywind Wildpaw, Glacierfur Applepaw, Rowenpelt Smallpaw, Spottedpebble Brackenpaw, Waterdrop Frostpaw, Jadeeyes Berrypaw, Ravenwing Cougarpaw, and Sunrise Flowerpaw."

"This meeting is over." Bluemoon concluded.

Waterdrop and Ravenwing walked over to talk to their new apprentices Frostpaw and Cougarpaw.

"Ravenwing when are we going to start training" questioned the dusty brown tom.

"Soon I promise" replied Ravenwing.

Snowcloud walked over to the four cats and sat down.

"Hello" Snowcloud meowed.

"Do you want to come on patrol with us today" Waterdrop questioned.

"That would be great" replied Snowcloud thankful she could finally get out of the nursury.

"Then lets go before Jadeeyes gets angry" Ravenwing put in.

-------------------

In Moonclan there was another meeting going on.

"What are we to do?" questioned one cat

"They'll find them today" replied another

"But will they now it's part of the prophecy?" the cat questioned

"I don't know it's up to them"

--------------------

Waterdrop, Ravenwing, Snowcloud, Cougarpaw, and Frostpaw walked silently toward the border with Nightclan.

Suddenly a rustle in the bushes alerted them to knowing they weren't alone.

"Show yourself" yowled Ravenwing

And darkgray tom, a light gray and cat and a bright white shecat, no bigger then a kit, came out into veiw.

"Who are you?" questioned Snowcloud.

"I am Storm this is Wind and this is our kit Ice we are trying to find a new home."

"You won't find it here this is Grassclan territory" hissed Ravenwing

"Let's take them to Bluemoon he'll decide" Waterdrop meowed.

Then Waterdrop though of the prophecy "Snow and wind will combine. An icey chill shall grip the forest. only water will be able to wash it away."

Was Snow Snowcloud, Wind and Ice the two rouges before her.

She pushed the thought away Snowcloud wouldn't hurt the clan.

The Grassclan cats surrounded the rouges and took them back to camp.

"Well, what do we have here?" questioned Bluemoon

"Three rogues we found them near the Nightclan border" replied Ravenwing.

"Please" started Storm "We are looking for a home may we stay"

"Yes you may stay but first you need names what are they right now"

"Mine is Storm and this is Wind and Ice"

"Very well from now on you shall be known as Stormpelt and Windstorm" Bluemoon answered

"What about Ice?" questioned Windstorm.

"Yes well how old is she?" Bluemoon asked

"Six moons today"

"Then she shall be called Icepaw until she has recieved her warrior name and I will mentor her" replied Bluemoon.

"Now I'll anounce this to the clan" Bluemoon finished

* * *

That's all for now! please review! 


	13. Chapter 10

**Ok so I know this is short, but... I haven't been getting reviews.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 10**

"Waterdrop, Leaffur, Frostpaw, Cougarpaw, Nightpaw, Blacknight, Stormpelt, Jadeeyes, Birdfeather, and myself shall attend the fullmoon gathering tonigh at Meetingtree." Bluemoon announced from his limb on Gatheringtree. "Also, Ravenwing will be incharge while we are gone. There needs to be a hunting patrol and a Patroll around the boarder with Nightclan" the blue gray leader finally finished his speech and called the meeting to a close.

The choosen cats went to the fresh kill pile and ate quickly so they could get going.

As the patrol left the camp and headed toward the gathering Snowcloud slipped out of camp to go on a solo hunt. The snap of a twig told her she wasn't alone.

"Show yourself" hissed the white shecat

A black tom stepped out of the shadows.

"Ravenwing", she meowed "You scared me out of my fur."

"Well I was just going to aks if you wanted to go with me and Icepw on hunting patrol" smirked the tom.

"I think I'm going solo this time" answered Snowcloud

"Ok" Ravenwing meowed disappiontedly " I'll just take Icywind"

At the gathering everything was going smoothly. That is util Nightmoon spoke.

"I'd like to bring something to the attention of Grassclan", started the coal black shecat, "our patrols have scented rogues along the bored we share. I've instructed my cats to kill them and you should do the same."

Stormpelt's fur was bristling he knew they where taking about his family.

Bluemoon stepped forward, how dare she tell him how to run his clan.

"You will not order me around like a kit Nightmoon. I have taken in those rogues adn they are now Grassclan warriors and you will not attack them unjustly." hissed Bluemoon

A glint of evil appeared in Nightmoon's yellow eyes. "I know this is your last life" moewed the black shecat, "I'll kill you now then I will rule your pathetic clan."

"What makes you think Jadeeyes would let you take over?" questioned the blue gray tom.

"The fact that if I kill you know all of the cats will fight as well and she only has one life" meowed the shecat.

Nightmoon launched herself at Bluemoon. The pair rolled off of their perch. All around the clearing cats where fighting. Clouds coverd the moon and all went dark. Still. all around the creeches of dying cats rang through the clearing.

To many cats went to join the ranks of moonclan that night.

Bluemoon lost his last life and Jadeeyes, now Jademoon, took his place as leader.

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather beneth Gatheringtree for a clan meeting." Jademoon yowled "It's come time to name a new deputy"

"Ravenwing you will be the new deputy of Grassclan" the shecat finished.

"I'm honored" Ravenwing meowed.

"Ravenwing, Ravenwing" the clan chanted over and over.


	14. Chapter 11

**_So I had a couple of reviews so I decided to continue. Warning the first part is kinda weird and boring because I didn't know what to write about._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't and will not own warriors_**

**Chapter 11**

"Let's see I'll led the dawn patroll and I'll take Pantherpelt, Silvernose, and there apprentices with me" Ravenwing said "Also I need Birdfeather to lead the hunting patrol take the cats you want."

Waterdrop watched from the sidelines. 'He's so perfect' she thought to herself. She loved him so much and hated keeping this big of a secret from him.

Waterdrop made her way toward the nursery, she might as well she was going to be in there pretty soon. This morning she visted Blacknight and found out she was with kits. His kits to be precise.

It looked so lonely see as all the kits had just been apprenticed not to long ago. It will be full soon though.

Silvernose padded up to Pantherpelt. How could she say this she had to tell him she was having kits even now her belly was swollen.

----

Jademoon padded slowly toward the bushes she was assessing her apprentice today

Berrypaw was doing good. She had already caught a mole, and a rabbit, and 2 birds.

A sudden noise in the bushes alerted her to danger. Suddenly a blue gray blur ran into Jademoon. The feirce leader wrestled with the opponent until she herself was panting from exhaustion. Then Jademoon got a good look at her attacker it was her own apprentice.

"Got you" squeled the young cat with delight

Jademoon squated at her playful. "That was great I'd really hate to fight you" the leader admitted.

Berrypaw purred with delight.

"Who's mentoring Icepaw?" questioned the young apprentice.

"I'm going to mentor her and you at the same time." answered the leader.

"Oh, ok" meowed Berrykit

----

Message from Lightningfeet- ok so far so boring well i had a little writers block wrote just because now we are going to have some action

----

Jademoon had sent her apprentice back to camp and was slowly making a patroll toward the boarder with Skyclan. The scent altered her to the fact that a patroll was coming past. So the shecat duck into the bushes to watch. The patroll consisted of Blackheart, Cloudmoon, his mate Goldfur, and Tigerpelt who was one of the newer warriors.

Cloudmoon stop to take in the scent of the area "I smell Grassclan" he meowed

The others stop to check the scent to.

Jademoon crept out of the bushes and walked slowly back to camp.

'That was close' she though as she wound her was back toward the thorn tunnel.

"Jademoon I've already sent out the patrols for the day since you were gone" Ravenwing yowled from across the clearing.

"Thank you" the leader meowed as she walked toward him.

"Jademoon! Jademoon!" the harsh cry broke through the quiet camp it was Snowcloud. Ravenwing had sent her on patrol toward the Skyclan boarder a while ago and they were do to return.

"What is it Snowcloud?" questioned the brown shecat as she stared at the shecats blood covered fur.

"Icywind and Spottedpebble and Birdfeather we were on patrol and these Skyclan cats attacked us sadly I was the only one to get away Birdfeather is still alive but she couldn't move" frantictly meowed the shecat.

A shrill cry broke the clearing it was Leaffur he must of heard about his mate. Jadeeyes flicked her tail to summon him.

"Take Waterdrop, Pantherpelt, Rowenpelt, and Ravenwing and fetch back the cats" meowed the leader.

"I will" meowed the tom.

'I'll find you Birdfeather' he thought to himself.

"Berrypaw fetch Nightpaw and Blacknight" Jademoon ordered.

Then the leader turned and padded toward her den her head heavy with thoughts.

When the cats made it back to camp Jademoon worse fears were relized Birdfeather was already dead. Leaffur set her body in the center of the clearing next to the others.

Leaffur burried his muzzle into his mates fur. He would miss her so much but knew it was time to let go. His kits Bluepaw, Wildpaw, Whitepaw, Applepaw, and Smallpaw came to grieve for their mother as well.

'To much warrior blood has been spilled lately' Jademoon thought silently 'What is happening Moonclan'

A fimilar scent drifted around her it was Coalpelt, her father and former deputy of the clan. "Have no fear" he meowed "For snow and ice shall be washed away by water and all will be well"

The the scent was gone.

**_So there you have another chapter please review!_**


	15. Chapter 12

**_This chapter takes place a little while after the last one. _**

**_Diclaimer: I don't own warriors get that through your head_**

"Snowcloud, Snowcloud" came a distant meow. Snowcloud lifted her head expecting to find herself in her comfy moss nest in the warrior den. As she looked around she found herself in the middle of the Grassclan camp srrounded by all the well know cats of her past and even a few she didn't recognize. Snowcloud looked in the direction she thought she heard hte voice came from. Turning around she saw her mate, Kindlepelt, looking warmly at her.

"We are glad you are here" the tom meowed.

"Why am I here?" question the shecat.

Another meow came from across the clearing it was Bluemoon the former leader. "I think that I can answer that" meowed the tom. His blue gray pelt sparkled with all the stars in the sky, and his eyes shone with all the knowledge in the forest. "A great danger is coming. Bigger then anything the forest has ever seen before. The threat of snow, wind, and ice will be greater than before"

All the starry cats began to disappear. Snowcloud thinking she was alone laid down to ponder what she had heard. "It's good to see you again." Snowcloud turned to see Kindlepelt standing behind her staring shyly at his paws.

"I missed you" Snowcloud replied, not really knowing what to say.

"So...How are the kits?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Brackpaw may look like you but Cougarpaw has your attitude" Snowcloud meowed jokingly.

Kindlepelt let out a purr of laughter. He laid down beside her pressing his side against her warm fur. They both fell asleep.

When Snowcloud woke the next morning she found herself being half disappionted that the nest next to hers was cold and empty.

Suddenly a yowl errupted form the clearing. It was Cougarpaw. As Snowcloud stumbled out of the warriors den she found the clearing in the midst of chaos. All around her was the scent of Nightclan and death. She franticly looked around for her son. She found him, a big black tom had him pinned down ready to take the death blow. Snowcloud rushed ove rand bowled the tom over. Cougar rushed away to help Icepaw fight off her attacker. Snowcloud raked her claws oover the tom's soft underbelly. The tom twisted in pain and fled the camp schreeching.

Snowcloud looked around for her next opponent. Across the camp Ravenwing and Waterdrop matched their moves paw to paw as they fought.

It seemed for every enemy cat that fled the clearing tow more came in. They couldn't lose though, not in their own camp. Snowcloud looked around to see who needed the most help. She spotted Panther pelt battling with a black shecat infront of the nursury. Cougarpaw and Icepaw sent there attacker screeching out of camp. Jaemoon was locked in battle with two big shecats, so she decided to help her. Snowcloud drug the biggest off her leader and raked her claws down its side. The black cat turned on her. Snowcloud fell backward and the black shecat wasted no time in pinning her to the ground. The shecat raised her paw ready to deliver the death blow. Snowcloud squeezed her eyes shut knowing this was the end.

Suddenly the weight was lifted off of her. Snowcloud opened her eyes. Ravenwing was digging his claws into the NIghtclan cat's side. Snowcloud rushed to help him and together they drove the shecat from the camp.

All around them the Nightclan cats were running toward the exit of the Grassclan camp. Only a few remained and they were easily driven out.

There were only two fatalities that day the apprentice Applepaw went to join her foster mother in Moonclan along with Berrypaw. Snowcloud had a deep cut along her left flank that was bleeding heavily. Cougarpaw had a torn ear and Ravenwing's left front pad was cut open. All the other cat had varis cuts and scratches over their lean bodies.

After seeing that all the cats had been attended to Jademoon made her way to the Meeting Tree in the middle of camp. She bunched her haunches and lept onto her branch. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneth Meeting Tree for a clan meeting" she yowled.

All of the cats slowly made their way to the meeting spot and sat down.

"Today" began the brown shecat "there are two apprentices that deserve to join the ranks of our warriors." She beckoned to Icepaw and Cougarpaw to step forward. "By the power invested in me by Moonclan I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices they have trained hard to learned the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Do you Cougarpaw promise to up hold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" replied the tom.

"And Icepaw do you promise to up hold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" question Jademoon again.

"Yes" meowed the shecat.

"Then I give you your warrior names. Cougarpaw from this day forward you will be know as Cougarclaw, and Icepaw from this day forward you will be known as Icestorm. Also as clan custom you shall sit silent vigil tonight in the center of camp, but first you may say good bye to your friends Applepaw and Berrypaw."

Snowcloud was over come with pride that her son was now a warrior, but she was also torn with grief that her daughter was dead.

"I thought this day would never come" Snowcloud turned to see Ravenwing standing beside her. "He will be a strong warrior just like his father."

"Yes he will" agreed Snowcloud. "Well I think I'm going to get some sleep so I'll be ready for dawn patrol tomorrow." Snowcloud got up and streached and went off in the direction of the warriors den. Then she remembered Berrypaw. She quickly turned around and walked to were her daughter laid to say good bye.

**There you go another chapter. Make sure you press that little button down there and review!**


End file.
